Who's That Girl
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: ON HOLD 4/10/11  Quil's cousin Julie is coming to visit him.  What happens when Julie's car break's down in the middle of the packs hunt for Victoria and Jake happens on a chance meeting with Quil's cousin...
1. Ch 1 Yes Yes He Is

**Chapter 1** – Yes Yes He Is

_'God damn it she's getting on my last nerve. Her cackling laugh just hurts my fuckin ears.'_

_'Paul quit bitching and cover the left. We can't let her get away again.' _Sam growled

_'Sam she's getting away. We're never going to catch her.' _Leah groaned.

_'Leah! Move your fluffy ass.' _ Embry snarled from behind her as he started snapping at the heels of her feet.

The guys all chuckled out coughs as they heard Leah squeal like the true girl she was, _'Damn it Embry!'_

They all skidded to a stop and watched panting and trying to catch their breath as Victoria yet again jumped from the Quileute lands back into Forks over the ravine. They stood as all their wolf eyes watched as the Cullen's took over on their side of the border.

Leah grunted, _'Wow like I didn't see that coming. Where the hell is Jake and Quil?' _

_'Jake should be here soon and Quil's cousin from Fork's is coming to see him...He probably won't be able to join us since she doesn't know about the pack.'_ Sam mumbled as he sighed heavily as he shook out his thick black fur.

_'Someone waiting for the life of the party to show up before we actually kill the vampire?' Jake's cocky voice filled their heads as he trotted up and into the pack._

_'Bout time you showed up slacker.' _Embry huffed out as he plopped to the ground still trying to catch his breath.

_'How long has the cat and mouse game been going on anyway?' _ Jake asked suddenly serious about the situation with Victoria. He was getting tired of the red head coming on their land thinking she could go after HIS Bella.

Paul let out a snarky chuckle, _'She isn't your Bella Jake. She's Edwards.'_

A ferocious growling snarl went through Jake's chest as Sam stepped between the two of them, _'Will you two knock it off. Paul stop trying to get under Jake's fur and Jake stop letting Paul antagonize you.'_

_'How far are we from the main road to Forks?' _ When no one answered Jake's question he growled, _'I'm serious you guys. Can you smell that?'_ Everyone in the pack had their snouts in the air.

Sam looked at Jake, _'What are you smelling Jake?' _

_'A smoking car.'_

The pack watched as Jake took off towards the smell, cursing under their breath they knew they had to follow too.

Indigo eyes scowled at the smoking vehicle in front of her. "Damn it! Sure Julie c'mon down to La Push and visit your cousin and grandpa and while you're at it; BLOW YOUR DAMN CAR UP!" Julie Ateara growled. "Piece of shit!" She kicked at the tire as she popped the hood on the car and more smoke poured from the engine.

"You look lost." It wasn't a question...It was a statement.

Julie looked up from the car and about Forty feet from her was a curly redheaded woman who had pale skin and looked like a flawless beauty. Her voice was nice and soft and she seemed so inviting. Julie loosened her posture as she unfolded her arms from in front of her chest, "Lost? No. Completely pissed off because my car sucks; yes."

Julie was suddenly aware that the red head was alone and there wasn't another car around for miles. "How about you; are you lost?" Julie questioned as she tried to remain calm.

The redhead laughed a deep laugh from the back of her throat, "No of course I'm not lost. I was just out for a run through the woods; saw you had stopped on the side of the road and figured I'd stop and see if you was lost or had car trouble." She could smell the wet mutt on her. It was definitely someone from the little insufficient La Push pack, but not someone who was joining in her chase that night.

Julie scanned the girl up and down; she was in jean stretch pants, black sneakers, some kind of white shirt that looked more dressy then casual for running and a jacket. Who the hell runs with a jacket on? And did she really have red eyes or was Julie so tired from packing the whole day that her eyes were messing with her? Oh no she really had red eyes.

Julie felt her heart started to shutter in her chest, "Oh okay. I'm sure it's nothing serious; it does this at least once a month. Apparently tonight was just the night. I just need to let the engine cool down and it should be fine. I don't want to keep you any longer, but thanks for stopping."

Victoria smirked as she suddenly caught a whiff of wet mutt she had to contemplate. Did she want to go after a wolf's family member or did she want to wait it out and go after Bella. Bella was more important, after all it was her mate Edward who had taken James from her. Of course it would be double the fun to go after both of them.

"Victoria! Their coming; we need to get out of here!" A guy walked out of the tree line on the other side of the road.

The redhead looked over, "Riley! Get back into the trees." The guy she called by name held out his hand, as the redhead walked over and took his hand, she spared a smirk towards the girl who smelled like a wet mutt, "See you around." With a giggle and another smirk she disappeared into the trees.

Julie exhaled the shaky breath she was holding as she slid down the side of her car as she tucked her knees into her chest and was trying to keep her whits about her.

The pack skidded to a halt just inside the trees when they saw a Toyota Corolla sitting on the side of the road as smoke poured out of the engine and a paleface with tan skin? She smelled like Quil and the pack couldn't understand, since they knew his imprint was Emily's two year old cousin Claire. She was talking with Victoria. She clearly had no clue what she was up against.

Jake grumbled, _'She's got to be Quil's cousin. I'm going to phase and try to help get her going. I'll distract her and you guys can get across the road. The Cullen's already gave us permission to cross onto their land.'_

Jake jogged behind a tree and re-phased as he pulled his shorts on and sneakers. He jogged up the ravine and onto the blacktop, as he found the girl resting against her car, "Hey are you ok?" Jake watched as the girl jumped nearly out of her skin and started to scoot away from him; Jake squatted down and gently grabbed her arm, "Hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He watched in amazement as the weirdest shade of blue eyes peered up at him through dark honey blonde hair. Suddenly his eyes locked with her and he felt like his body was spiraling out of control and come crashing to the earth. Jake gripped the side of the car as he heard her gasp out loud.

Julie bit her bottom lip as she stood up, he looked as if he was really lost or about to lose it, and she stepped closer to him and touched his forearm. He had the most beautiful red pouty lips they were just begging to be touched or kissed or whatever they were definitely begging for something. "Are you ok?"

Jake couldn't believe it. He just imprinted on a total stranger. More than likely she was Quil's cousin and when he felt her small hand on his forearm his body tensed up and his breath caught in his throat. Jake's brown eyes slowly fell on the blue eyed honey blonde in front of him, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Jake nearly came unhinged when she stifled a giggle and her soft voice spoke to him, "I'm not sure you look like you just had a mini earthquake in your body…Are you prone to seizures?"

"Uh…no."

"Epilepsy?"

"Not that I know of no."

"Maybe it was a mini stroke or something; does either of your arms feel numb?"

"Sort of but I think it's for an entirely different reason. And I don't think it has anything to do with something being medically wrong with me."

Julie nodded. "Okay, I guess everyone has to have a moment of their own. So now that we got your medical condition out of the way. What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere half naked?"

Jake couldn't stop the smirk as it played across his red lips when he noticed her blue eyes trail up and down his body when she said the words 'half naked' and a blush crept into her cheeks. "I was out for a jog and saw your car smoking. I'm a fairly good mechanic so I figured I'd see if there was anything I could help."

"Out for a jog? That seems to be a popular thing to do tonight. Well Mr. Mechanic, my car over heated and started smoking. I thought I had it down to two packs a day, but apparently I was wrong. The road to La Push seems to be full of funky little people."

Jake couldn't stop the chuckle as it left his lips. "Yea well welcome to La Push. C'mon let's see what going on under your hood." Jake walked around her but his eyes scraped down every curve of her body as he walked around and to the front of her car where the hood was already up.

Jake made a face after looking under the hood. "When's the last time this car had a descent tune up?" Jake questioned.

Julie cringed. "A descent tune up? Probably the night before it was let out of the assembly line and placed on the dealership floor. I try to do what I can, but there really isn't very many descent mechanics in Forks. Actually, truth be told there are none."

"How long will you be in La Push?"

Julie smiled softly, "Well considering I'm going to be staying with my cousin and grandpa now until I graduate. I'll be here for a while."

"You're cousin wouldn't happen to be Quil Ateara would it?" Her smile was so bright and it played with his heart, he watched as her hands came up and slid into her front jean pockets.

"Yea. I'm Julie Ateara." Jake rolled his lips as he smiled, "Quil's actually been one of my best friends for a long time." Julie chewed her bottom lip. "You wouldn't by any chance be Jake or Embry, would you?" Julie asked hopeful.

Jake chuckled, "Yea. I'm Jacob Black. Uh Jake, should I even ask know how you know who I am?"

Julie laughed. "Yea, My mom died in the car accident with his parents and since then Quil and I got closer, we talk all the time. He tells me all about you and Embry. I've heard so many stories about the three of you; I have laughed myself to tears many nights."

Jake chuckled, "Lord…Okay look the engine stopped smoking, go ahead and get to Quil's and I'll call him and set up a time to come over and give the car a tune up."

Julie's eyes widened. "Really? Wow. Thanks Jake."

Jake closed the hood as he walked her over to the driver side and opened the door and watched as she gracefully sat down behind the wheel. Jake smiled, "No problem really. I'll be in touch sometime this weekend." He watched as she nodded and started the vehicle and drove off; the smirk never leaving his lips.

Suddenly he felt an elbow resting on his shoulder as he looked to his right and saw Paul grinning, "Have a little imprinting issue there Jake?"

Jake then looked to the left and saw Embry laughing, "Quil is going to kill you."

Jake laughed, "Yes…Yes he is."


	2. Ch 2 Stupid For Centuries

**Chapter 2** - Stupid For Centuries

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Jake pulled the phone away from his ear as Quil snarled. Everyone in the pack could hear Quil yelling over the phone and couldn't stop from laughing. Jake smirked as he tried to keep his tone serious and unaffected.

"Quil…"

"Don't even think about it Black!"

"Quil…"

"Tell those assholes I can hear them laughing!" This just earned louder laughter from the guys as they all practically fell on the floor of Emily's kitchen laughing.

"QUIL!"

"What man? Just what?" Quil sounded completely defeated.

Jake frowned, "I'm sorry…One minute I was getting pissed off because Paul was screwing with me about Bella and the next Julie had invaded my thoughts, my brain, my…everything."

Quil groaned, "Ah man, I don't need to hear that she's my cousin dude."

Jake cringed, "Sorry bro. You're my best friend though. I thought you should hear it from me before you phased and found out. Not that that would be any better."

"I can't believe you imprinted on Julie."

Jake chuckled, "I'm still trying to figure out how you two are related, she's hot and you…well you're any ugly wolf bro.

Yup another round of laughter from the pack.

"Hyena laughing bastards." Quil growled. "Look if anyone was to imprint on her, I'd rather it be you or Embry. I don't think she could handle Paul's temper or Jared's stubbornness."

Jake couldn't help laugh, "Dude you do realize this is me were talking about. The guy who doesn't want to be Alpha let alone in a damn pack right? I have my own stubbornness issues and up until 2 hours ago I was in love with my best friend who just happens to be in love with a vampire. Which now we have the daunting task of trying to explain to your cousin, who is now my imprint."

Quil sighed heavily, "Just promise me, I won't have to kick your ass if she finds out about your true feelings for Bella."

Jake sighed heavily as he finally walked outside. Not that the seven pairs of wolf ears couldn't hear what was going to be said, but Jake knew he had to be serious about imprinting on Quil's cousin. Everyone knew how torturous is was for Jake to know that Bella had picked a bloodsucker over him and it was still killing him…But since he'd imprinted on Julie two hours ago it hurt a little less.

Suddenly he wasn't thinking about Bella though. He was thinking of Julie. He wanted to speak with Sam alone, but clearly that wouldn't be happening for a while. At least until he got rid of the rest of the hyena's as Quil so eloquently put it.

Jake came out of his mind bender and sighed heavily again for the fourth or fifth time during Quil's over the phone ass chewing. He noticed Quil had gotten quiet, "Quil what is it?"

Quil's harsh voice was softened, "Just don't hurt her Jake. I know I don't have to tell you of all people that. But I'm saying it as just a re-assurance to myself. She's excited about seeing you because she said you was going to tune up her car. Don't let her down."

Jake chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it." Jake flipped his cell phone closed after he heard Quil hang up. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and watched as the pack walked past him chortling into the night air as they all took off into the trees to phase and finish patrol. Jake heard Sam's heavy footsteps as they walked up behind Jake.

"You want to talk about it?"

Jake leaned against the porch railing, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming Sam. Ever since the newborn fight when Victoria and Riley got away. Edward and Bella moved up their wedding date. I just felt that the best way to get over Bella was to just stay away from her. I've been missing her more and more lately. The closer the wedding is, the more I miss her. Then suddenly out of left field, I imprint. Naturally on some random stranger."

Sam exhaled, "Jacob, you sat by and watched as your pack members and even your closest friends imprint. You're the last in this pack to imprint, well aside from Seth and he really needs to chill out about that. I can't imagine if he imprinted at fifteen that that would go over smoothly with anyone."

Jake chuckled, "We really don't have control over this. I mean why did I have to make a fool out of myself for Bella? Tell her I'm in love with her, kiss her, give her a chance to have a normal human life and yet she still ended up choosing...Edward. Why couldn't I have met Julie before I made myself look stupid to Bella?"

Emily giggled as she walked out onto the porch, "Because you're a guy and guys have been making themselves look stupid for centuries. Jacob, You didn't imprint on Bella because she wasn't the one for you. Life works in mysterious ways if you haven't noticed. Sam and I are a testament to that. Plus Quil and Claire. Leah being the first and only female in the pack, plus her and Embry are the only two who imprinted on each other, maybe Embry's quiet and shy exterior is supposed to even out Leah's attitude. Paul imprinted on your sister, Jared imprinted on Kim a total stranger to him but he never knew just how much she loved him until he imprinted then he was forced to face the truth."

Emily walked over and touched Jake's hand, "Think of this as a challenge. Julie was brought to you quite possibly when you needed her the most. Think about it. Edward has been begging you to come to the wedding as a gift for Bella, if you took Julie then she would be your stabilizer. I know you don't treasure the idea of taking your newly found imprint into vampire territory, but she just might be what you'd been waiting for since you've been staying away from Bella. Taking her with you will keep you grounded. But you need to get to know her a little as well. Don't just tune up her car, ask her if she wants to help or sit and talk to you while you do it. And you tell Quil I said for him to leave you two alone or he'll have to deal with me."

Jake and Sam both chuckled knowing Emily meant what she said. She would make life very hard for Quil especially since he only saw Claire when she was at Emily's.

Jake nodded, "Thanks Sam and Emily." As he nodded at both of them and then took off to go home. When he got home his dad was still awake, Jake shot him a grin and decided for tonight he wanted to keep his imprinting to himself and not tell his dad.

Jake laid across his bed and started out the window. He could hear his brothers in the distance as they all howled. Maybe there was a reason he imprinted on Julie. Maybe she was his saving grace. Maybe she was there because the Quileute God's sais so damn it.

Whatever the reason. She couldn't have honestly come at a better time.

As Jake slipped into deep sleep the only person he had on his mind...Julie.


	3. Ch 3 Surprise Kiss

**Chapter 3** – Surprise Kiss

"JJJUUULLLIIIEEE!"

Julie felt her body as it vibrated and bounced all over. Suddenly her body flew up and fell down a short ways and she was startled away with a thud.

Julie's eyes snapped open as she groaned and rubbed the back of her head, as she heard Quil laughing hard. She glared up at him, "What the hell Quil?" She realized he was jumping up and down on the bed and her body slid too close to the edge before she woke up and he bounced her out of bed and onto the hard wood floor.

Julie watched as Quil jumped off the bed and onto the floor in front of her, as he grabbed her hand and helped her up, "Sorry Jules. I didn't mean to bounce you off. Did you know you are a heavy damn sleeper?" Julie laughed as she smacked Quil's arm, "I', sure I'd still be sleeping if you hadn't almost given me a concussion."

Quil couldn't help laughing, "Sorry, Jake called. He wants you to go to his place and he's going to start the tune up on your monster." Julie giggled, "Monster? More like a moth, that's clearly been burned by one too many flames." Quil chuckled, "Yea, anyways go ahead and get ready I'll write down his address and how you can get there…I have to do some work for the council so I can't go with."

Julie smiled, "Oh darn." Quil snorted as he left her room, "Whatever. Get ready."

Julie showered and dried her hair. She pulled her jeans, red t-shirt, red sneakers and a red hooded sweatshirt that she zipped up and left the hood down. Once she got in her car and drove it took her ten minutes to get to Jake's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. She was pulled from her private thoughts as the front door open and a man in a wheel chair smiled, "Can I help you?"

Julie smiled softly, "Yea I'm not sure I'm in the right spot. I'm looking for Jacob Black."

Billy smiled, "Then you've found the right spot. Son, someone is here for you." "Yea I know. Let Julie in dad." Billy chuckled, "I'll assume you're name is Julie." Julie smiled, "Yes sir. Julie Ateara. It's nice to meet you." Billy extended his arm and shook the hand she offered, "Billy Black, Jacob's dad. Well, it's lovely to meet you too Julie. Ateara? As in Quil?" Julie giggled, "Junior is my cousin and Senior is my grandpa as well."

Julie watched as Billy backed his wheel chair up and let her into the house. A few minutes later Jake walked down the hallway as he smiled, "Morning." Julie returned the smile, "Morning. So was it your idea or Quil's to literally bounce me out of bed this morning." Jake chuckled, "I told him to let you sleep…I'm sure after last night you could've used the rest." Julie scoffed, "Sure like Quil was really going to let that happen. He jumped up and down on my bed until I fell off the bed this morning; nothing really new. We torture the crap out of each other. Last time I blew an air horn against his head."

Jake laughed hard as he grabbed his keys for the VW Rabbit, "C'mon let's run up to the parts store." Julie nodded as she followed Jake out and he opened the passenger door to his car and watched as she got in and he walked around and got in taking off.

Jake couldn't stop stealing sideway glances at Julie. She laughed as she looked over at him, "What?" Jake chuckled, "Nothing, I was just trying to figure out how you and Quil are related you don't look anything alike."

Julie's hands were sitting in her lap, "Well…He's definitely a lot taller than me now. He used to be a little runt. But he got a nice growth spurt since the last time I saw him. His skin is a little darker than mine, because my mom is American and not Indian. But I'm still loving the fact that I don't have to tan during the summer."

"Not to mention you're so much cuter than him."

Julie's eyes widened in surprise as she looked over at Jake as he sat with his head down, it was a good thing they were stopped at a stop light, though Julie could see as the crimson color tinged his tan cheeks. Julie could help as she laughed.

Jake spared a look across the center counsel to see Julie was blushing as much as he was but was laughing so hard. "Julie...I-I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Jake fumbled over his words as he looked down when he felt a hand on his forearm, "Jake it's okay. I wasn't expecting you to say that. I'm not offended. I'm kind of flattered. My cousin's best friend thinks I'm cute."

Jake chuckled when he saw the blush in her cheeks deepen.

They finally got all the supplies they would need to tune up her car and were sitting in the garage. Jake watched as Julie sat on the wooden bench next to her car that Jake had backed into the garage. Her long legs were folded in front of her in Indian style, and she'd pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face so she could watch or help. They made small talk back and forth.

Julie chewed on her bottom lip as her indigo eyes watched Jake intently. He worth quickly, like a dance back and forth loosening and tightening nuts, bolts and screws, he changed the oil filter and her oil and even changed her spark plugs.

At one point he stopped and Julie leaned over and brushed a towel across his forehead and Jake chuckled. She wasn't mechanic savvy but she knew when he was annoyed with the sweat getting in his eyes. Jake cleared his throat, "So last year when Quil was supposed to take his cousin to prom was that you?" Julie giggled, "No way. I love Quil but that boy has no serious rhythm when dancing. That actually would've been Angelica. She has about as much rhythm as a wet blanket, so she actually would've been perfect as Quil's prom dance partner."

Jake laughed hard as he shook his head, "Wow I knew he had no rhythm when we played football at the beach, now to find out he has even less on the dance floor. He better hope he gets a girlfriend who wants him for his looks and not his talented feet."

"Wow you guys must be talking about Quil and his inability to dance."

Jake looked over his shoulder as he chuckled and saw Embry walking into the garage with peep in his step and chuckling hard as he stopped next to Julie, "You must be Quil's cousin." Jake nodded, "Julie Ateara this is Embry Call." Julie laughed as she shook Embry's hand, "Oh you're that Embry. Okay. You guys are like the unofficial three stooges. Quil has told me so many stories about the three of you growing up."

Embry smirked, "Yea well for every story he tells about us we've got a good three or four to cover it. Did he tell you about the time he went to stand up at a bonfire and his shorts got snagged on the log and they got yanked to his ankles and he had no boxers on under his swim shorts."

Julie couldn't even process that as she leaned over onto her side on the table began laughing and nearly rolled off the table laughing at the image of Quil's embarrassment. Once Jake was finished with her car and she'd heard about a hundred stories of the three of them growing up, Jake started her car and the engine purred.

Julie couldn't stop herself as she threw her arms around Jake's neck and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much Jake! I can't believe how good it sounds. It has never sounded this good before." Jake chuckled as he steadied her against his body. She had nearly knocked both of them over. "You're welcome Julie. Anytime you have a problem with it let me know." Julie nodded as she started to pull away from Jake, but his hands on her hips stopped her from fully moving away from him.

Within the blink of an eye his lips captured hers.


	4. Ch 4 Snapping & Snarling

**Chapter 4** - Snapping & Snarling

Julie couldn't stop thinking about Jake's lips on hers. The kiss was insane. She was pretty sure it curled her toes. His lips were soft and moist against hers and when his tongue swiped her bottom lip as if he was asking for permission to kiss her deeper. She couldn't help but open her mouth and groan as his tongue slipped between her lips and touched her tongue lightly and swirled in her mouth.

She was barely able to drive home without driving off the road and into a ditch. She kept touching her lips. They were so warm from Jake's. His temperature had to of been pretty high. His skin had the same warmness to it that his lips did.

It was clearly the most amazing kiss she ever shared with a guy.

She remembered, when Jake stepped back she watched as his cheeks tinged pink. "You uh…I'm uh…You wanna go to the movies tonight?"

Julie started to say something, but when she finally got her tongue back she just couldn't get any words to come out. She started laughing and when she looked up at Jake he had joined her in laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I've just…I've never been kissed like that before in my entire life and then suddenly you get all suave and ask me to go to the movies later?"

"Yea, I'm not that suave. In fact I suck at suave. I didn't know what to say to you, so I figured kissing you would help open up my brain." Jake still continued to chuckle, he knew the situation was just funny and he was glad she found the comedy in it. Jake watched as Julie moved to get in her car and Jake thought for a few minutes that she was going to just leave. His eyes widened as he watched her bounce back up to him as she cupped his face and it was her turn to capture his lips in a wildly carefree kiss.

Jake nearly held his breath as he reciprocated the kiss as he gripped her hips and held her flush against his body. He shivered when he felt her nip his bottom lip and then soothe it with her tongue as she pulled away. She winked at him as she kissed his lips one last time.

"See ya later Jake."

Even now, the memory was still fresh in her mind, replaying over and over. The kiss made her heart beat insanely wild in her chest and she still felt as though she couldn't catch her breath. She walked outside needing from fresh air. She knew in about twenty minutes she was going to need to shower and get ready. Jake had called the house phone and told her he was going to pick her up in an hour.

Julie walked into the trees as she saw a tree stump and sat on it just breathing in the fresh air as she looked up at the tree tops. The whole sky above her looked like a Da Vinci painting.

Quil watched as Julie walked around in a haze. He scowled as he continued to watch his cousin; she looked like she was stuck in some kind of cloud filled dream. Quil stood from the couch as he stalked into his room and slammed the door practically off its hinges. He snatched his cell phone off his dresser with a grunt as he dialed Jacob's cell.

Quil grumbled waiting impatiently as Jacob finally answered the phone.

"What the hell did you do to her Black?" Quil snarled in the phone.

"I didn't do anything to anyone…Wait…Do to who? Who the hell is this?"

Quil sighed exasperatedly as he threw his empty hand in the air. "Who do you think you ass!"

Jake pulled the phone away from his ear as he looked at the caller id as it flashed Quil's name and phone number across it. "Oh hey bro. What'ca talking about? I didn't do anything. What did you do?"

"This is not a social call Black! What the hell did you do to my cousin; to Julie? The one you imprinted on. REMEMBER? Is this ringing any bells for ya?"

Jake couldn't help as the chuckled slipped between his lips. "Sorry man I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was give her car a tune up and nothing else. I wouldn't have minded giving her a tune up. But I digress."

"OH MY GOD! Black she's my cousin. She's practically my little sister. I don't need to know or furthermore care to hear you talking about what you'd like to do to her." Quil could feel himself shaking. He was going to phase in his bedroom and his grandpa was going to KILL him. He was trying to take deep breathes as he listened to his best friend chuckle on the other end of the line as he chirped out 'Chill out dude'.

Quil calmly walked out of his room and downstairs then out the front door and jogged into the trees.

"Dude I don't know what you're getting all upset about. You know I don't have any control over who I imprint on. You should understand that more than anyone else; considering who you imprinted on."

"SHE'S MY GOD DAMN COUSIN JACOB. THIS IS NOT THE SAME THING AS ME AND CLAIRE. NONE OF US ARE REMOTELY RELATED TO CLAIRE. JULIE IS MY COUSIN. I QUIT I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE WATCHING YOU BE WITH JULIE!"

"Quil, Julie's my imprint. What do you want me to do? I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with her…I kissed her earlier. I won't ever not kiss her again. I asked her to the movies and I will be coming by to pick her up. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for you, but you need to understand. I'm already feeling the pull Quil. You know me I'm good at keeping my own personal thoughts to myself. I'm not out to torture you. I'm out to make my imprint happy."

"YOU KISSED HER?"

A few cuss words and some yelling and Jacob could hear deep growling on the other end of the phone. He couldn't help laughing harder when he heard teeth snapping and snarling as well. Quil had just phased.

Julie's eyes were as big as potatoes she did NOT just witness her cousin turning into a large mutant wolf. When she gasped out, the overly large chocolate brown wolf spun around and his eyes grew wide almost in regret?

"Dude I can't understand you now. Damn, give me a minute I'll phase and come over."

Jake started to hang up his phone when he heard a scream, he couldn't be sure as he ran outside and phased fast he could hear Quil in his head.

'Jake HELP please…Julie was outside, she saw me phase. I think she passed out."

'Calm down bro. I'm on my way it'll be okay. Try to calm down and phase back. I'll be there in a minute.'

Quil whimpered hoping Jake got there soon.


	5. Ch 5 The Genius

**Chapter 5** – The Genius

Sam had his fiancé Emily pinned against the kitchen counter as his lips were making their way down the soft, supple skin of her neck and throat. He growled audibly when someone knocked on the front door. Emily couldn't stop the giggles as she pushed Sam towards the door.

"Don't worry big guy, we'll have plenty of time for that tonight." Emily tried composing herself and couldn't help giggling harder as Sam walked to the front door grumbling 'Grand Central Station How can we help you.'

Sam pulled the door open and sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Jacob and Quil standing in front of him, and Jacob holding imprint Julie, who looked to be passed out. Sam couldn't help but notice Quil was looking only too guilty and worried at the same time.

"Do I really want to know what the hell is going on?"

"Apparently the genius here decided he was finally going to let me know he got pissed off that I imprinted on his cousin and once he finished yelling at me over the phone he phased in front of her and practically scared the hell out of her. She fainted or passed out I can't tell." Jake snarled in Quil's general direction. Jake had never been so pissed off since he'd first phased into wolf form. Quil was entirely too close to Julie when he phased. But not only that him and Quil had been best friends since practically birth and NOW suddenly out of nowhere he didn't want Julie to be his imprint.

"QUIL ATEARA!"

Quil physically cringed when he heard Emily's voice shriek his name.

Sam pushed the door open further as he stepped aside, he watched as Quil hung his head and walked into the kitchen where he knew he was to accept his ass chewing from Emily. He didn't need to be told twice he just went and took it like a wolf. Sam chuckled as he watched Jake roll his eyes as he carefully cradled his imprint in his arms and carried her upstairs to a spare room.

Jake laid Julie's limp body down on the bed in the spare room as he smoothed her hair around her beautiful face. Her skin glowed and he leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. Nothing sexual or pressurized; it was just a soft and sweet kiss.

Quil peeked up from the floor of the kitchen as he saw Emily glaring at him.

"I can't believe you Quil! I REALLY can't believe you. What the hell is going on in that head of yours? Jacob Black has been your best friend your entire life. Why on Earth would you have a problem with him imprinting on your cousin? You should know Julie is in capable hands. Jake could and would never do anything to ever hurt her physical or otherwise. You didn't see anyone telling you they didn't want you around Claire when you imprinted on her? Don't you think that has to hurt Jake a little? And what if Julie found out about how you feel? She could get the impression you don't think she's good enough for one of your best friends. Let alone pack brother. What are you really thinking; because right now you're not acting like the regular Quil Ateara that I know?"

Quil felt guilty as he listened to Emily's words and watched her pace and shake her head at him disapprovingly.

"Emily I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't know how to deal with Jake imprinting on my cousin. She's like my little sister. I never thought I'd have a problem with any of the guys if they imprinted on a family member of mine. I mean if I had to pick someone to imprint on Julie it would be either Jake or Embry. I guess I just didn't think it would ever actually happen."

Emily shook her head. "And what about phasing too close to her? You could've seriously hurt her. Now she's passed out in my spare room, I'm a complete stranger to her as is Sam. She doesn't know either of us. You need to learn to control your temper. And I never thought I'd have to tell you that. Considering Paul's the one with the temper. If you would've hurt Julie, Jake would've torn you apart. Best friend and pack brother or not. And he would have good cause too as well and you know it."

"Emily I'm really sorry. I never meant to let my temper get so out of hand. I swear. And I don't know why I got so angry about Jake imprinting on Julie. I've never felt my temper get so out of hand before Em. What's wrong with me Emily?"

Sam walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "Honestly Quil? I think you're just feeling over protective about Julie. You and Julie have been close since your parents and her mother were killed in the car accident; because she is so close to you. What happened to her dad? He is your dad's brother right?"

Quil nodded. "Yea; he couldn't handle the depression of losing his wife plus brother and he sort of took off, leaving Julie with her mom's sister. Her aunt took a job in New York and Julie didn't like the idea of being away from me and grandpa. So grandpa asked her if she wanted to move to La Push with us. Sam do you really think I'm just being overprotective?"

Sam nodded curtly. "Yes I do. You two have essentially been all you two have with the exception of your grandpa. It's only normal for you to feel overprotective of her. Go ahead and go for a run and try to get yourself calm down. Jake and I will talk with Julie once she wakes up. I don't want her to be scared of you; I'll call for you when she's ready to see you."

Quil nodded solemnly as he stood and started to leave, when Emily stopped him, she kissed his cheek softly and then watched him leave.

Jake watched as Julie moved around in the spare bed slowly.

Julie felt something warm around her hand as she moved around even more and her indigo blue eyes fluttered open slowly. Suddenly her eyes widened as she sat up and let out a scream.

Jake nearly jumped out of his skin as he jumped back and let go of her hand.

"Oh my God Jake; I swear Quil, he's a - he's a gigantic mutant dog. He was taller than me on all four paws. He had fur and a tail. Did he get dropped in toxic waste or something when he was younger?"

"Actually he's a wolf,"

"A WHAT?"

"A Wolf; he's a werewolf. Technically he's a shape shifter."

Julie tried breathing through the sudden panic that filler her body. "How is that even possible?"

Jake chuckled softly as he tried to keep himself calm. He hated that she was panicked and scared all at the same time. "I really didn't want to have to tell you this so soon. So you've heard about us being the descendants of wolves' right?" He pursed his lips together as he watched her nodded slowly; he couldn't help thinking she looked so cute as she had a quizzical look on her face. "Okay so there are some of us in the tribe who actually have the wolf gene born into us and when vampires endanger any one on our land we phase into giant wolves and protect our land and people."

Jake watched as Julie's eyes widened and her fingers went over her beautiful red lips as she sat and tried to process what he'd said to her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Jake shook his head as he chuckled. "Damn you remind me of Quil when I tried to explain to him how and why he phased the first night…Just want to get right to the point. So obviously werewolves are real and vampires are even more real. We have accelerated healing so we very rarely ever have any injuries, bruises, scratches or broken bones. We are immensely strong and insanely fast. We are about five times larger than an average wolf we are built to kill vampires and that's it. We are not allowed to hunt for vampires that are not on Quileute lands, so Forks and Port Angeles is out of the question; that is unless we have permission from the Cullen's."

"Who are the Cullen's?"

Jake cringed physically. "Well, they are actually a vampire family that we have a treaty with; simply because they drink animal blood and not human. Years and years ago they were caught hunting animal on our land and the Chief made a treaty with them that stated if they ever bite a human and hunt on their own land for animals we wouldn't reveal what they really were to any pale faces. In other words we keep their secrets and they keep ours."

"What else? You're not telling me something Jake. Be straight with me."

Jake ran his hands down his face; he knew he was going to have to tell her and her intuition was amazing, he couldn't keep it from her. He rolled his lips together as he took a deep breath.

"I imprinted on you."


	6. Ch 6 Apologies All Around

**Chapter 6**- Apologies All Around

"What the hell does that mean?"

Jake couldn't help chuckling. "Well I don't really want to scare the shit out of you with the explanation…I mean you've only been in La Push for 2 days. And already you've been pursued by a vampire, found out your cousin and his friends are wolves, and I don't if you would be able to take anymore."

"Jake, I been here for forty-eight hours and it has been the strangest and yet the most fun I've had in a forty-eight hour period. At this point I just want to know what the hell is going on. Why do I feel like my knees are weak when you're around you? Why did my toes curl when you kissed me? And why the hell can't I get you off my mind since I laid eyes on you?"

"Damn it Julie. When I say I imprinted on you. It means you're my soul mate. The Quileute God's gave us the ability to find our soul mates through the process of imprinting. You hold me to the Earth; I am whatever you need me to be. You're the only reason I exist. You're beautiful and I've only been around you all day today and I already know you're intelligent. Not to mention you have this scent and it makes you smell so good. It makes me heady. It makes me want to keep my lips attacked to your lips and never detach them."

Julie chewed her bottom lip trying to take in everything she had just been told.

"Okay so…Occasionally…Or more often than not you phase into a gigantic wolf. To protect the Quileute lands from vampires. They still suck blood right?" She watched Jake nodded curtly. "And are they still afraid of sunlight, holy water, crosses and garlic?"

Jake stifled a laugh. "No those are all myths. They don't have fangs, but they do have venom that they inject when they bite, which can turn any human into a vampire. Oh and their skin sparkles in the sunlight."

After all that just his last after thought caught Julie off guard. "Their skin sparkles in the sunlight? Like a magical fairy covered in sequence?"

Jake couldn't help as he busted out with full blow laughs and Julie joined him as she caught a case of the giggles. "You know after everything you told me tonight, I think that's the one thing I really wasn't prepared for; wolves, imprinting, soul mate and vampires. Piece of cake. Sparkly skin? I don't even know what to say about it. I really don't. I mean should I assume that the other wolves have imprinted as well?"

Jake got his laughter under control as they both sat down on the bed facing each other. "A few of us have. Quil imprinted on Claire. She's two and please don't think it's gross. Imprinting means he will be her protector, a friend, a brother and when Claire is old enough to decide they could be lovers. As long as we are phasing we don't age. He can stay looking 17 until Claire actually turns 17 so they can finish growing old together. Jared another pack member imprinted on a class mate he never noticed but she's been in love with him since she was 12. Now they've never been happier."

Julie tugged on her bottom lip with her index finger and thumb. "Should I be offended that you are forced to be with me?"

Jake shook his head negatively. "I'm not forced. I can ignore it if I want. Or if you reject me."

"Wait-wait-wait, if I reject you? Have you seen yourself Jake? You have to be the most beautiful guy I've ever seen in my entire life. Not to mention when you kissed me earlier, I think fireworks shot out of my toes and the end of my fingers. It was amazing, no one has ever kissed me like that before. And I don't even know what to think about all of this. I mean obviously you're telling me the truth because I watched Quil get all wolfie. I just can't think straight with you sitting this close to me...And I -"

Suddenly Jake's lips were on hers again as he cupped her cheek in his scorching hand. She was starting to ramble from nerves, he knew he could silence her. Julie pulled back from Jake's addicting lips. She could stop staring at him.

"What?"

"Sorry about that Jake. I have a tendency to ramble with my nerves go crazy."

"I noticed. But I also didn't mind helping you with your nerves. Of course getting to kiss you didn't bother me either."

Jake chuckled as he watched Julie blush. She was beautiful when she blushed.

"So the big question is - are you going to start school with us, when we go back on Monday?"

"Yea. Quil and Grandpa got me signed up."

Jake cringed at the mention of Quil's name. "Speaking of Quil. You might want to go and talk with him." Julie nodded as Jake took her hand and pulled her to her to stand in front of him. "I know all of this is a lot to take in and I wouldn't blame you if you ran screaming from the town let alone the state. I'm sorry it all had to come out so fast. Nothing really went to according to plan."

Julie shook her head negatively. "Please don't apologize. I think once the shock has worn off. I'll have about a million questions for you and Quil. But for right now. I think you're right about going and talking to Quil."

Jake smiled softly as he laced his fingers with hers as he led her down the stairs and through the house to Sam and Emily's kitchen.

Julie noticed the very large man with a tiny woman in his arms. When the beauty with the almond shaped chocolate brown eyes turned to face Julie and Jake, she was a flawless beauty, with the exception of the three claw marks down the right side of her face and arm. Her smile made the scars disappear.

The small woman walked over and held her hand out. "I'm Emily Young and this is my fiancé Sam Uley. You're Julie Ateara; Quil's cousin, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Emily; you too Sam."

"Hey Em, where is her knucklehead cousin at anyway?" Jake questioned.

"I made him go for a run. I heard him come back a few minutes ago. He's staying outside to hide from Em more than likely." Sam grunted.

Julie smiled softly at both Emily and Sam and then nodded at Jake. "Please excuse me. I think I'm gonna go have a serious conversation with my ill tempered cousin."

They watched as she excused herself and slipped out the front door.

Julie saw Quil sitting on the steps of the front porch steps. Julie walked down the steps a little and sat next to Quil as she placed her open hand palm up on Quil's knee. Quil's brown eyes turned down and he placed his hand on hers as she laced her fingers with hers.

"Jules, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm such an idiot."

"Quil..."

"No Julie. Don't. Please. I should've known better than to just phase without being aware of my surroundings. You're not only my cousin and friend but I've considered you as a sister my whole life. I could've killed you if you'd of been near me. I wasn't paying attention and I should've been. Out of everything Sam has taught us it's always to be God damn aware of who is around us and where we are before we phase."

Julie watched as Quil stood from the steps as he began to pace back and forth in front of the steps. Julie watched for a few minutes and was waiting for Quil to pace a whole into the dirt; she jumped up and stopped him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Quil Ateara if you don't stop pacing right now you're going to make a whole in this earth the size of a canyon and then Sam will have a reason to kick your ass if Emily falls into it. Just calm down and listen. Jake has already explained everything to me. Please don't beat yourself up. You didn't hurt me and I'm okay."

Quil furrowed his eyebrows. "Can I tell you a secret Jules?"

"Yes of course."

"I'm not the smartest person around, I do some dumb ass shit and get myself in trouble a lot."

Julie giggled. "You know. That's not really a big secret Quil."

"What! Oh man. You are asking for it now!"

Julie giggled harder as Quil put her in a headlock. Quil shrieked out when Julie pinched the skin on his rib cage. The cousins pulled apart when the sound of laughter come from the top of the porch. Julie laughed as she saw Jake, Sam and Emily standing on the porch laughing at her and Quil. She looked over at Quil and he had a nice pink tinge to his cheeks. Thoroughly embarrassed about getting caught screaming like a girl from a little pinch.

"I'm gonna start my patrol." Sam nodded at Quil as they watched him jog into the tree line.

Jake walked down the porch steps as he came to a stop in front of Julie. "How about that movie now?"

Julie couldn't have stopped the smile as it crossed her lips as she nodded at Jake. He nodded to Sam and Emily as he took Julie's hand and led her to the rabbit as they got in and left.

Julie could only hope this was one of many dates to come.


	7. Ch 7 Truth About Love

**Chapter 7** - Truth About Love

Just as they had for the prior four months, Julie and Jake found themselves sitting in the movie theater. They spent a lot of alone time together; just getting to know each other, simply because they were complete strangers to each other. After four months of dating, shared kisses, quiet walks on the beach or around Port Angeles and Forks. They knew each other front to back; top to bottom. Neither had ever been as happy in their lives as they were right now.

Jake would pick her up for school each morning and make sure she made it home safely afterwards as well. Julie would drive them around on the weekends if he didn't have to patrol. She always wanted to make sure she did some of the driving as well, because she didn't want to make Jake feel like he had to do everything.

Julie's indigo eyes looked up at Jake as they attempted to watch yet another movie; Jake's warm hand was engulfing hers. Jake's brown eyes looked down and locked with Julie's as a smile graced his lips. Jake grabbed her hand with his other hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He loved that the theater had 'couples' seats where the arm rest between two people could be raised so couples could sit closer.

It was a good thing they sat in the back of the theater because they missed most of the movie, Just like every time. Jake couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and captured her lips once again with his. Jake carefully lifted Julie and placed her on his lap as she melted against him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands gripped her hips as he continued to kiss her lips softly. They almost couldn't get enough of each other's lips.

Jake's soft lips kissed down her cheek and neck and then back to her ear as they both tried taking a breather. Jake brushed his lips across her sensitive ear. "What are you doing to me Julie?"

"What do you mean what am I doing to you? I thought you were doing something to me."

"No. Nope. I'm fairly sure you're doing something to me."

Julie couldn't help as she giggled. "Maybe we should get out of here. It's not like we're actually watching the movie or anything."

Jake chuckled. "I don't even remember what the hell this movie is about. C'mon let's go."

Jake didn't like the emptiness feeling he acquired when Julie stood from his lap, but got over it when she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, Jake couldn't keep the smirk off his face after that. They ended up walking around Forks hand in hand as they talked and laughed for three hours. Jake took Julie back home and softly kissed her lips at the front door. Julie pulled back as she smiled.

"Hey I just thought of something. I still haven't seen your wolf side."

"Yea, I would rather you not see that side of me unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I'll accept that answer…For now. You know eventually you're going to have to show me."

"I can accept that answer…For now."

Julie laughed at his use of her own words against her. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm scared of you because I'm not. And in the same sense I don't want you to feel like you have to hide yourself from me; because you don't. Jake you're beautiful as a human being and I'm sure you're equally as a wolf. Either way in 4 months you've managed to completely sweep me off my feet and capture my heart in ways I didn't think were possible."

Julie cupped Jake's warm cheeks as she watched Jake roll his lips and smile softly down at her. "I want you to keep that in your mind all the time. It could never change and it will never change." Julie pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips.

Jake watched as she walked around the porch and watched as the steady rain started to slowly come down around the house. It had been nice and dry in Forks. "I don't know if it's the imprint or you or maybe it's just La Push. But everything about this place and you just makes me want to stay here for the rest of my life and never leave. Get married here, have kids here."

Jake listened to her he stifled a chuckle because she was rambling. He noticed she rambled a lot when she was nervous. And he could feel her nervousness running through his body. He was just letting her talk, and listened to every word knowing she had something to say to him but was rambling to get to it. He watched as she turned around and faced him.

"It's just that. Everything that has changed for the better in my life since I moved here and it's all because of you. My life was going in a million different directions and now suddenly all my directions are going towards you. All the signs in my life point to you. I don't know why or how but whenever I just feel like I need to see you, you just appear. And I love it when you're on patrol and you stop to see me and I'm not expecting it."

Jake walked over and took her hands into his as he pulled her closer to him; his warm hand cupped her soft cheek as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "What are you trying to tell me Julie?"

"I-I-I love you Jake."

"You are standing here rambling insanely because you wanted to tell me you love me?"

"I know I'm completely ridiculous and you probably don't even feel the same way about me, but I had to get it out. I've felt like this for the last three months. The first month I think I was in a too much information coma. Wolf knowledge overwhelmed me. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm completely sane. But everything in my life, mind, body and soul is pointing to you. And for some reason I don't know how else to express it or say it. The only words I can wrap my mind and heart around are I love you."

Julie blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. "And I don't even know if those are the right words."

Jake frowned when he saw her tears. He immediately captured her lips, practically kissing her breathless. Once he needed to get his breath back he pulled away and was placing feather kisses all over her face and in between kisses had to tell her how he really felt.

"Julie, those are the most beautifully honest words I've ever heard come from such beautiful lips. But you didn't have to ramble just to tell me you love me. I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. My love has just been growing and growing every day I see you're beautiful face, touch your skin and kiss your lips. Those words were not just right they were absolutely perfect."

Jake kissed her again. "Tell me again. Say it please."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Julie."

Jake wrapped his arms around Julie as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest, she couldn't help but cry silently. Jake cupped the back of her head as he kissed the top of her head and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Don't cry Jules, please don't cry. You're tears are going to be the end of me."

"I'm sorry I was just so scared that I was going to say the wrong thing."

"Don't ever think that. There is nothing that you could say to me that would ever disappoint me Jules. You're my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jake kissed her lips one more time.

"Okay…Get in the house. I'll pick you up in the morning."

Julie smiled as she nodded and walked into the house and fell asleep with sweet dreams. She couldn't wait to see Jake in the morning when he picked her up for school.


	8. Ch 8 More Wolf Truth

**Chapter 8** – More Wolf Truth

"Juwie…"

"Juwie, Where are yew?"

Julie stifled a giggle as she threw her hand over her mouth. She could hear the three year olds tiny sneaker covered feet as she ran down the hallway hard wood floors of Emily's house. Quil and Jake were getting ready to come off patrol in a couple of hours and until then Emily and Julie were keeping Quil's imprint Claire entertained; he was going to be taking her to see the newest Disney movie.

Jake was going to spend the rest of the day with Julie. They were going to study for their mid-terms. In about six more months they would be graduating. Julie was going to go to the two year college in Port Angeles and Jake had already opened a garage with Paul, Jared and Quil. It brought in good money and when Jake and Quil were patrolling, Jared and Paul were running the garage and vice versa.

Julie listened as Claire continued to search the house for her, she waited as Claire walked by and then she quietly snuck out of the hallway coat closet and snuck up behind her as Emily made a surprised face and pointed behind her, Claire spun around and let out a squeal as Julie wrapped her arms around Claire and lifted her up and blew raspberries on her cheek. While listening to Claire's laughter flitter through the air.

About a half an hour later, the back door flew open and Jake and Quil stumbled through the door breathing heavily as they were talking on their cell phones.

"No you need to close up the garage and you and Jared need to get to Sam's NOW!" Jake growled into the phone as he slammed the flip phone shut. Quil ended his conversation much in the same manner.

"Where's Claire?" He frained worry.

Julie frowned. "I put her down for a nap." Julie watched as Quil jogged upstairs to check on her.

Julie could see the anger on Jake's face and the worry on Quil's. Julie cautiously walked up to Jake as she touched his forearm. Jake's eyes snapped open as he suddenly grabbed her hand and literally jerked her into his arms, she could feel him shaking. His whole body was vibrating against her, as he tried to gain control of his breathing.

Julie's hands rested on Jake's bare chest and could feel his heart racing within his chest. Her small hands slowly slid up his chest and cupped his neck softly. "Jake what's wrong?"

Jake growled within his chest. His arms tightened around her as he just shook his head negatively and buried his face in her neck.

"Jake baby if you don't loosen up I might not be able to breathe anymore." Julie's voice sounded strained as her hands slid up and cupped his face. "Jake please, tell me what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

Jake nodded slowly as he exhaled heavy. He took her hand and led down the hallway to the bathroom; he closed and locked the door. Jake gripped Julie's hip and lifted her placing her on the counter and began to pace the bathroom floor. She reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her as she captured his lips trying to calm him enough to tell her what was wrong.

Jake's lips escaped Julie's as he pressed his forehead to hers as he gained control over his body and breathing.

"We are going to have to bump up patrols. I need you to always be aware of where you are. Don't go anywhere alone. If you do have to go somewhere alone; be sure to let one of the pack know. We...We caught a scent outside of your grandfather's house, once we searched more it circled the house and it even went inside. Then it stopped."

"A scent? What kind of scent? Where did it stop Jake?" A frowned marred her beautiful face.

Jake rolled his lips as he started to shake again. His breathing began to pick up again. "The scent of a familiar bloodsucker. She walked through the house and stopped...in your room. You have to tell me if you've come across a vampire. She wouldn't have circled the house you live in and stopped in your room if she wasn't looking for you."

"I haven't seen any vampires since I've been here. Hell, I still haven't even seen you in wolf form."

Jake shook his head as he swallowed hard. "Are you quite sure? She's got red hair and bright red eyes."

Jake noticed Julie paled. She was as white as a sheet. Jake swallowed hard as he continued to control himself. He didn't want to phase in Emily's bathroom, let alone standing this close to Julie.

"Jules, what is it...Tell me please."

"I saw her. Curly bright red hair. The night I met you. On the side of the road. She stopped and talked with me until some guy she called Riley came out of the other side of the road and then she left and you showed up. Jake what am I going to do? What's going to happen?"

Jake watched as Julie slipped off the counter and stood in front of him. She could see he'd begun to shake violently.

Now Jake was pissed off. He had completely forgotten about the first night when Julie's car broke down on the side of the road. He and the pack witnessed Julie talking with Victoria. He had completely forgotten about it because when he went to talk to her he had imprinted on her and suddenly she was the only thing on his mind. He could feel the heat as it zipped down his spine at a fast rate, he suddenly bolted from the bathroom and out the front door. He'd barely made it off the porch when he phased.

Julie jogged after Jake, she started to walk down the porch steps when Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. "Give him a minute. Quil told me what's going on. He's going to be a little out of sorts and very pissed off right now."

Julie nodded she heard a rumble as her head snapped to the side and her eyes grew wide as a reddish-brown wolf walked out of the tree line and slowly approach the porch. He was gigantic. On all four paws he was almost 6 feet tall. As he got closer she could see the soft brown eyes and automatically knew it was Jake. Sam let go of her arm and somehow her feet got a mind of their own as they moved her down the steps towards the overly large wolf.

Once she was standing at the bottom of the porch steps she started to take a step towards him, he started to back away.

"Jake don't please. I've been waiting to see you like this for forever." Julie stepped closer to him as she ran her fingers down his fur covered cheek and their eyes locked together. "You look so beautiful Jake." She smirked when she heard him snort.

Jake noticed her lips quivered and he could hear her taking shaky breaths in and out. He was worried she was scared of him, until she gently pulled his head down and pressed her forehead against his and rubbed her nose against his and then kissed his snout. Her next words nearly brought him to his knees.

"I'm not scared of you Jake. I will never be scared of you. And I don't care if you're a wolf or if you're a seventeen year old senior in high school. I feel safe with you either way. And I know you will never let any harm come to me. I trust you with my life. Just like I'll trust you with any children we have in the future. I know you'll risk your life to protect me at all costs. Just make sure you come back to me in one piece."

Jake nuzzled Julie's cheek with his snout, his head popped up when Emily walk outside and tossed some shorts over his back to put on so he could phase back. Jake backed away from Julie and into the tree line. She stood waiting for him. She had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time she'd stand and wait for him to emerge from the tree line. And knew she would have to get used to the feeling.

Jake stepped out of the trees in all his tone muscled glory. He couldn't stop the smile that graced his beautiful red lips as Julie smiled at him. Jake jogged over as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet, she wrapped her arms around him as their lips met in an extremely heated kiss. Jake carefully let her slide from his arms so her feet were back on the ground as his lips slipped from hers.

"I love you Julie."

"I love you too Jake. Get me out of here please?"

Jake knew she just wanted to get away from the pack meeting that was about to go down, Jake looked at Sam and knew he'd heard her. Sam's straight alpha face looked at Jake and nodded.

"Go ahead and get her out of here Jake. I'll have one of the other guys let you know about the patrol shifts. Well be good."

Jake nodded as he wrapped his arm securely around Julie's waist and walked her to her vehicle as he secured her in the passenger seat and got behind the wheel and took off to his place. His dad was going to be watching sports with Charlie Swan like always in Forks for the rest of the day probably until mid-night and it would give Jake a chance for him and Julie to talk and maybe study. He already knew she was going to have a few questions about what he'd told her.

Jake gripped her hand in his as he took off for his house. He could only hope the night was going to go smoother than the day.


	9. Ch 9 Explaining Bella

**Chapter 9** – Explaining Bella

Jake watched as Julie sat on the couch in his living room trying to calm her nerves. Jake walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of glasses of water and walked back into the living room and handed her a glass. He noticed her hands were shaking a little as she took the glass from his hands and took a sip from it. She set the glass on the coffee table sitting in front of them as Jake grabbed her hands.

"Talk to me Julie. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm not sure what to think Jake. I'm scared, but I know you'll protect me."

"Until we both take out last breath."

Jake sighed heavily as he stood from the couch and combed his fingered through his thick black hair.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning."

"I'm not even sure where the beginning is, but go for it."

Jake cleared his throat as he went back over and sat down next to her.

"Before I had met you; I spent almost 2 years in love with someone who I had the impression loved me back. But I was wrong. And I didn't realize the truth was right in front of me. I knew she was dating someone else, but I didn't think it was strong enough to last. And again I was wrong. Ya see, Bella Swan was my best friend and I was there for her when her boyfriend broke her heart and left her. About six months later he pops back up and suddenly everything between them was perfect. The vampire who is after you was after her as well."

"Wait Jake. Why would a vampire who was after her come after me?"

Jake exhaled slowly. "The number one complication through this whole thing was Bella fell in love with a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen. When they first met their family ran across some vampire drifters and a tracking vampire named James tried to kill Bella. Edward and his family killed James. James mate was…Well it was Victoria. The same vampire after you. About a year ago the pack and I along with Edward's family got into a big fight with Victoria, Riley (Victoria's new mate) and an army of newborn vampires. The newborns were demolished, but Riley and Victoria got away."

"How does someone fall in love with a vampire? They don't have a beating heart and they have no soul. I don't understand." Julie was beyond confused. She remembered Jake telling her about the Cullen's when he'd first told her about the pack. Because she noticed they did some patrolling with them and had to ask and Jake couldn't not tell her the truth.

Jake nodded. "I know. I don't understand it anymore then you do. Bella married Edward and on her honeymoon got pregnant. She gave birth to a half vampire / half human baby that nearly killed her. Well actually it did kill her. Edward got permission from my dad to inject her with his venom to keep her alive. Or whatever it is they are. I still consider her a friend though I don't have the love for her that I once did. I don't go see her and I don't talk to her. If we hunt together then it's always all business. I haven't even told her that I imprinted."

"She's a vampire now. That's why you don't talk to her. Even though she's like the rest of the Cullen's with drinking animal blood. You're guys friendship will never be the same. She chose to let someone make her a monster. Are you…Does it bother you that you didn't imprint on her? That you couldn't save her from the vampires?"

Jake smiled softly as he shook his head negatively. "Listen to me Julie. I didn't imprint on Bella because she was not slated to be my soul mate. The Quileute God's saved that honor for you. Though I think it's more of an honor for me. Because there isn't a day that goes by that I regret imprinting on you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And my love for you run so deep that not even a flood could wash it away. I know that things between us have probably felt rushed and I'm sorry about that."

Jake leaned over and kissed Julie's lips softly. "I wouldn't change who I imprinted on in a million years. I feel honored to have imprinted on my best friends cousin. And feel more honored that you are my soul mate for life. I want to marry you Julie and have a dozen beautiful babies with you. When we are both ready of course. We haven't even gotten to making love or having sex; or whatever it is two people do when they are naked together. I'm so okay with that. Because I don't want you to feel like you have to do something just because of the imprint. When were both ready...Well just know."

Julie leaned over and crushed her lips against Jake's to silence him. She couldn't help giggling against his lips thinking of Jake's random rambling. Usually he was the one saving her from rambling. It looked like it was her turn to save him.

Jake felt the vacancy of Julie's lips as she pulled back and his eyes opened and saw her staring at him with the cutest smile on her face. She winked at him as she stood from the couch.

"So how about you give me a 25 cent tour of the house and garage?"

Jake stood and walked over to her as he gently pushed her into the door way between the hallway and living room. His warm hands gripping her hips as his bare chest brushed against her t-shirt covered chest. His breathing had picked up and he was trying to control it. Trying being the operative word there.

"How about the 5 cent tour? What can I say? Cute girlfriends get a discount."

He listened to her laughter as it filled the house. Jake quirked an eyebrow down at the indigo eyed beauty standing in front of him. "Haven't I given you this tour before?"

Julie felt her cheeks flame up in heat. "Well if memory serves me correct; the last time we had a pretty good time when you drug us into your bedroom closet when you tried hiding us from your dad."

It was Jake's turn to blush as his tan cheeks tinged pink as he tried stifling a thick chuckle. Suddenly he leaned forward and pulled Julie over his shoulder as he stood with her hanging over his shoulder. He laughed as he listened to her giggles as she held onto his arm as he walked down the hall to his bedroom as he shoved the door closed he walked over and set Julie down on her feet as he leaned over and opened the closet door and placed his hand on the middle of her back and guided her inside and closed the door behind him.

Julie couldn't help laughing as Jake pulled her into his arms as he captured her lips with his as he gripped her hips. She could feel the warmth of his hands and fingers through her jeans. As he pulled Julie closer his warm hand went under the hem of her t-shirt and caressed her bare back as she felt his warm hand splay across the middle of her back. His fingers were slightly putting pressure on her soft flesh to get her closer to his body.

Julie could feel Jake's heat as it was rising the temperature of her own body. She was starting to feel over heated as she pulled her lips away from Jake's. "Jake this closet is really warm, we need to either get out of here or get naked."

Jake chuckled as they both caught their breath; Jake shoved the door open and guided Julie back as her lips captured his this time. He carefully guided her back onto his bed as he slowly came down and hovered over her body as they continued to kiss and softly caress each other's over heated bodies. Jake's lips left her lips as they continued to kiss down her neck and across her throat to her collar bones.

"I love it when you touch me Jake." Julie's voice sounded out of breath and definitely excited.

"Do you want me to touch you more?" Jake pulled back and looked into her eyes and watched as she nodded.

As Jake went back to kissing her neck his hand slid between them. Ever so agonizingly slow Jake's hand slipped beneath the hem of her t-shirt and slowly slid it up and off her body. He cupped her lace bra covered breast and slowly started to pull the bra cup down over one breasts as his lips softly kissed her right breast and he listened as she gasped out at his touch.

Jake moved his mouth to her left breast and she took a deep breath as her left hand moved into his short hair. Julie was completely lost to the sensations of his mouth against her that she hadn't felt his right hand slide between their bodies and then her jeans and underwear until she felt his fingers against her center. Julie practically screamed in surprise at the touch and Jake quickly pulled his mouth from her breast and silenced her scream with his lips as his fingers moved against her. Julie clung to him as they kissed and as her hips moved in time with his hand, he slipped a finger and then another into her.

Julie broke the kiss and threw her head back as she panted before she opened her eyes and looked at Jake, whose dark eyes met hers easily. They just stared at each other as Julie rocked herself against his moving hand and she could feel the fire that had filled her body from the moment she first kissed him settle in her lower abdomen.

"Jake," Julie couldn't help but pant as she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again.

"Let go," he said and Julie gave in as the fire consumed her body and she bit back a cry as she pressed her face into Jake's neck. Julie's hips stilled, but Jake's hand did not as her body trembled. Jake's left arm wrapped around her, holding her to him as the trembling eased and his fingers slowly stopped their probing. He slid his hand from her, and her weakened body remained against his. "You okay?" he asked her softly and Julie wanted to laugh at the question, but she didn't as she lifted her head and looked at him with a smile on her face.

Jake couldn't help laughing at her as he zipped and re-buttoned her jeans for her. As he moved them up the bed and kissed her lips softly. Jake noticed she started to snake her hand into his jeans she was going to return the favor and Jake grabbed her hand and placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

"You don't need to do anything Jules. That was for fun until were both ready. Because I know I'm not ready and neither are you, but we can definitely experiment until we are both ready."

"Oh I don't think it's going to be too much longer before I'm ready for you." Julie winked at Jake and he couldn't help blush again. "Why are you blushing? After what you just did to me? No one has ever touched me so intimately Jake…I'm a virgin."

Jake smiled softly. "Well at least I know we will be giving our virginity to each other when the time is right."

"And I'll be honored Jake."

"The honor is all mine Julie."

Jake kissed her lips softly as he wrapped her up in his arms and the two of them fell into a slight sleep.


	10. Ch 10 Little Moments Alone

**Chapter 10** – Little Moments Alone

It had been a few months since Jake had told Julie about the vampire that had left its scent behind in her bedroom. Since then she had seen less of Jake because of patrol. But he had always made a habit of coming to see her while on patrol; he wanted her to know he was missing her as much as she was missing him.

A few times during patrol nights he'd sit at the edge of the woods in wolf form and watch her bedroom window. If she was home she'd blow kisses to him if she wasn't she'd write in eyeliner on her window and let him know where she was and that she was safe.

Tonight was nothing new. Julie was sitting at her bedroom window and watched as the bushes near the trees rustled a little bit and the massive reddish-brown wolf stepped out. She smiled softly as he shook out his fur and stood tall. His eyes peered up at her and the slightest hint of a smile formed on his wolf face. He let out an audible gruff when she disappeared from the window.

Julie opened the front door as she walked out onto the porch and smiled softly as Jake came closer to her; she walked down the steps of the porch and watched as Jake came to a stop directly in front of her. She smiled as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his soft fur. She could feel the muscle definition beneath the fur and listened as he let out a satisfied grumbled as he enjoyed it when she would often pet his fur.

Julie circled his body and he flicked his tail at her rear end. She felt the pat and laughed as she tugged on the fur along his side.

"Don't be fresh you cheeky wolf."

Jake coughed out a laugh as he pushed against her side with his muzzle. Julie's hand caught Jake's snout as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "You do realize it's been two weeks since we've gotten to spend any time together. I miss you Jake. And I know you've got a job to do, so I fully understand why I have to miss you. I just wanted you to know that I know you miss me too. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing in my front yard, risking people seeing you in wolf form."

Jake lay down as Julie sat and leaned against him in the thick of the grass in the front yard. She was whispering loving words in his ear as he listened to everything she had to say to him.

Jake's ears perked up and he knew it was true. He picked her up for school and dropped her at home every day and spent lunch together, but he had been placed on double and triple patrols along with the other guys in the pack until they could get Riley and Victoria. He hated for her to be missing him as much as he was missing her, which was why he would break away from patrol to come see her. He knew he needed a night off with her and soon. But so did the other wolves. They all had been alienating their imprints as well because they too were trying to catch and kill Riley and Victoria.

A howl from the thick of the trees brought them both back to reality. Jake and Julie both turned and looked behind them as a silver wolf stepped out and snarled at Jake. Jake carefully stood as he watched Julie stand. Julie had been exposed to the guys so much in their wolf form after she saw Jake that she knew the guys by their colors and gruffness. Paul's silver wolf always had a bit of an edge to him.

"Go on; I know Paul needs you for a reason. Please be careful."

Jake leaned down and licked her cheek she couldn't help giggle. "I love you too Jake."

Jake pushed Julie with his snout towards the house. "Okay big man I'm going inside." Julie laughed at Jake's protectiveness of her.

She walked in and closed and locked the door behind her as she watched through the window while Jake ran off through the trees following Paul.

Quil walked into the living room as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he had patrol in a couple of hours and was trying to get up and get food in his system. He saw Julie standing by the window.

"They found something. That's why Paul howled for him."

"Yea I kind of figured as much. Paul seemed a bit edgy like always."

"You'll have to forgive him. He is one of the pack members who doesn't really cherish turning into a mutant dog because of something that tries to kill our people. I think if it was for a different reason it wouldn't bother him nearly as much."

Quil and Julie heard footsteps and then a knock on the front door. Quil grabbed Julie and pushed her behind him as he slowly opened the door and then released a breath he was holding.

"Damn it Seth you almost got your ass shredded."

"Sorry man, but Jake told me to come get Julie and take her somewhere safe. The red head has been close again...Too close. Jake missed the scent because all he could smell was Julie."

Quil growled. "Where are you supposed to take her?"

Seth frowned. "I have strict orders from Sam not to tell anyone."

Quil nodded as he looked at Julie. She turned and grabbed her back pack and cell phone and went with Seth. He was so young. Barely 15 when he had first phased. He was the only guy in the pack who didn't look twenty-five. She was sure once he sprouted up some more from the wolf gene he would surpass the rest in the pack. He wasn't quite the same height as his sister Leah as she was the only girl in the pack.

Leah's story a bit sadder than most. She was all but practically engaged to Sam and one day he looked at Emily who happened to be Leah and Seth's cousin and immediately imprinted on her. Leah was heartbroken and most of the guys said she was bitter. Though she was never rude to Julie herself, she could see her snarky side come through sometimes. Even though Embry had imprinted on her sometimes she just didn't want to be the only girl in a male dominated pack.

Often she would run off on her own just to escape and shut her thoughts off to everyone; even Embry. Yea it hurt him, but he knew sometimes she just had to have her alone time and girl time. It was just something he was getting used to with her.

Julie's eyes came into focus as Seth pulled into the drive way of a glass house.

Julie followed Seth into the house and they were surrounded by the Cullen's. Jake had told her about them and she had met Carlisle and Esme, but she'd not yet met the others.

"This is Jake's imprint?" A voice said. Julie looked to the left and saw a man standing next to a woman who was holding a little girl. The one consistent thing with all of them were the amber shade of their eyes.

Seth nodded. "Yea. This is Julie Ateara. Quil's cousin also. Jules this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and of course you remember Carlisle and Esme. Over there is Edward and Bella and their daughter Nessie. Nessie is my imprint."

Julie smiled softly. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Bella walked up and looked at Julie from head to toe. "She's Jakes imprint? When did Jake imprint? Why didn't he tell me? Seth? Answer me." Bella hissed out in Seth's general direction.

Seth frowned. "I'm sorry Bells you'll have to ask him yourself. You know Jake he has his own reasons for everything."

"What suddenly since he's the chief he can just stop being my friend? Stop talking to me. Even when we hunt together, I still never see him in human form anymore always wolf." Bella's rage was getting the better of her as she felt Edward grab her hand.

"Calm down my Bella. Jacob has reasons for everything. Usually they are for the good of the pack. You can ask him all the questions when he comes to get Julie."

"I just don't understand. What makes her so superior that I have to lose my best friend just because he imprinted?"

Edward kissed the back of her hand and led her to a different part of the house, as Esme led Julie to the kitchen to sit down to try and relax. Seth followed as Nessie grabbed his hand and he chuckled as he looked down and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you too Ness."

Seth had to explain that Nessie could talk to him just through touching him and sending him images also had to explain her growth spurts; though she looked seven she was technically only a year old and her intelligence far preceded that of the rest of the Cullen clan. Julie knew she was an extraordinary little girl and quite adorably beautiful. She could see the love Seth had for her.

Getting to know the Cullen's was going to be very interesting indeed.


	11. Ch 11 Damn Jealousy

**Chapter 11** – Damn Jealousy

"I can't believe she slipped through our fingers again damn it!" Paul growled.

"Paul calm down or go for a run. I'll not have you want into my house and phase. Emily will kill you and I just might let her." Sam grumbled.

Paul growled audibly. Jake chuckled. "Julie was right you've always got an edge to you whether you're in wolf form or not Paul."

The guys all laughed as Sam looked at Jake. "You need to go get Julie. I had Seth take her to the Cullen's."

Jake scowled as he stopped in his tracks towards Emily and Sam's house. "YOU WHAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ALLOW SETH TO TAKE MY IMPRINT AROUND ABUNCH OF LEECHES?"

Sam stopped as he turned and faced Jake as he glared at him. "If memory serves me correct you was in love with one of those leeches before she actually became a leech. You know they wouldn't hurt her Jacob. It was an alpha decision and until you assume your position as alpha then I will call the shots as I see fit Jacob."

Jake shook his head as he combed his fingers through his hair. "Sam it doesn't have anything to do with making alpha decisions. I've already told you I respect your decisions because we both know I'm not ready to assume that position until I get older. It's about you sending my imprint off to sit in a house full of vampires. I don't care if they drink animal blood or not. She's my future wife and my only reason for existing and you let another member of the pack take her some place where she couldn't defend herself even if she wanted to."

Sam scoffed. "I don't see why you're getting upset I'd have Seth do that to any of the imprints if the roles were reversed and it involved someone else's imprint in the pack."

Jake rolled his eyes as he growled low in his chest. "See that's where you're completely full of shit. Because if it was Emily there is no way in hell you'd let one of us take her to the Cullen's to sit in that house by herself with no protection of any kind. And if you try to stand there and tell me anything different there isn't anyone in the pack that would believe you. Emily is everything to you, just like Claire is everything to Quil, Kim is to Jared, and Gaby is to Paul. They are our imprints we don't leave them alone with a house full of blood sucking leeches. And yea I was in love with Bella. But it wasn't really love; I didn't know what real love was until I met Julie."

Jake shook his and sighed heavily as he turned and jogged back into the woods to get to the Cullen's and get Julie.

Emily stood on the porch with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Sam. He turned around and was about to say something when Emily held her hand up silencing whatever Sam as going to say.

"I don't know whether to be pissed off or disappointed that you would show such little disregard for another imprint. I don't know what you was thinking, letting Seth take Julie to the Cullen's. I realize that Nessie is Seth's imprint and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her while there. But you know how Jake feels about Bella and the rest of the Cullen's. I'm not sure what you was thinking when you made that decision oh wise alpha. I do know if Jake decides to not go on patrol for a few days to get his anger towards you under control then you have no one to blame but yourself. And you should try to find someone to cover for him now."

Emily continued glaring at Sam as he frowned and watched as she paced in front of him. He knew she was really furious with him.

"Jake has been working three and four patrols to help protect Julie, because he feels that that the other guys shouldn't have to protect her as much as he does because she is his imprint. He's even been taking extra shifts so the guys can have some time with their own imprints, practically alienating his own imprint for his pack brothers. And how do you re-pay him? You send his imprint to the Cullen's; who if they had the inclination could EASILY over power Seth and kill Julie if they wanted too. Did you ever stop and think of that for at least a few seconds? No you didn't. And that's a shame."

Sam hated how Emily could make him feel shame with her words. And even more with just a look. Sam watched as Emily walked into the house, Sam followed her into the house and she spun on her heels as she poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"You keep your ass on the couch. Maybe a few rides as the sofa alpha king will make you think before you make decisions that are best for the pack imprints next time."

Emily spun back around and went to the bedroom; slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Sam collapsed on the couch as he exhaled heavily.

Yup he was definitely in the dog house; figuratively and literately.

Jake came to a stop at the edge of the woods outside of the Cullen's house. He exhaled and phased back as he pulled his shorts on and tugged his t-shirt on as well and slipped his sneakers on. He jogged out of the tree line and up to the front door as he rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened and before Jake knew what was happening…

"YOU DISGUST ME JACOB BLACK! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR SO LONG AND I HAVE TO FIND OUT YOU IMPRINTED FROM EDWARD. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU IMPRINTED? WHY HAVEN'T YOU SPOKEN TO ME IN MONTHS? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN COME BY TO SEE RENESMEE YET…HOW CAN I MAKE SOMEONE HER GOD FATHER IF HE DOESN'T EVEN COME AROUND. I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN CONSIDER SOMEONE A FRIEND AND THEN NOT TELL THEM ABOUT BIG CHANGES THAT HAPPEN IN YOUR LIFE. LIKE I DON'T KNOW FINDING YOUR DAMN SOUL MATE."

Jake growled low in the back of his throat as he allowed Bella to scream and shove him around; given the fact that if she weren't a vampire she wouldn't be able to budge him. Jake's temper was about to roll off its axel as he continued to glare at her.

"Where's Julie?"

Bella was taken aback by the tone of his voice. It sounded like it was full of hatred and venom and that wasn't something she was used to hearing from Jake. He was the guy who was always smiling and laughing, unless he was in full on wolf mode then it was all business.

"Little miss perfect is in the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme are entertaining her…You know you didn't have to keep her a secret from me Jake. It's not like I was going to drain her or anything. I have quite excellent thirst control even if my eyes are still red. It takes a year for them to turn gold."

Jake's scowl never left his face.

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation Bella. I realize you and the rest of the Cullen's are controlled. I have to worry about guests you allow in your home. You're so called family allowed that leech with the dreads in here because they assumed he was a friend and then he tried to kill you for Victoria. Well now she's after my imprint and I won't rest or stop hunting for her until she's dead. You can protect yourself against her now. Julie can't. Even if she wanted to she couldn't."

Bella could feel her anger swirling inside of her again.

"Jake we would never let anything happen to your imprint. There's no way we would allow Victoria to just come walking into our home. The fact that you even think that offends me."

"I don't care if it offends you or not Bella. She is my imprint and I'll be damned if I stand by and let someone hurt her with words, dirty looks or even laying a finger on her. Julie is the best thing that happened in my life. I won't be held responsible for my actions if something happens to her and she's in your care."

"You really make me out to be some kinds of monster now. Maybe I should just go in there and bite her for you, so it will just give you a reason to hate me even more. I know you're upset because I chose Edward and this life over you, but you're going to have to get over it eventually."

Jake shook his head. "No I'm not upset. This isn't a life choice Bella. You chose death over life and that's your problem if you don't like being a vampire then you should've chosen better. I'm not making you out to be a monster; you did that yourself."

"Would you rather I stay dead after I had Renesmee?"

"I'd rather you be a living, breathing HUMAN BEING. Not some blood sucking leech who can only think about drinking blood twenty-four/seven. How did you really expect me to react to all of this? Did you really think I was going to just enjoy you being a vampire? Really; I'm a wolf Bella! You sworn enemy. It makes me sick standing this close to you and all I can smell is Edward and the rest of the Cullen's all over you. Your smell isn't there anymore. You smelled like your skin was kissed by the sun and you bathed in a tub full of lavender, but not anymore. It's completely gone. But I should've expected it."

"Jake."

Bella and Jake's eyes looked over at Julie's form standing in the door frame to the Cullen house. Bella watched as Jake's face went from pissed off to radiantly happy. Julie smiled softly as she bounced down the steps and into Jake's waiting arms as he lifted her off the ground wrapped her in his arms; capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He placed her back on her feet as she handed him her car keys.

"C'mon let's get going, dad's making dinner for us both and said he refuses to hear no from either of us."

Julie started to walk away as she looked back at Bella.

"Please tell your family I said thank you for their gracious hospitality."

Bella nodded curtly as she watched Jake and Julie pull out of the drive way and go back towards La Push.

Wow she never thought she'd feel the green eyes monster at her back, but it definitely poked its little annoying head out when she saw the way Jake kissed Julie and the way she kissed him back. It was if their lips, hearts and love were specifically made for each other.


	12. Ch 12 Angry Silence Fixed

**Chapter 12** – Angry Silence Fixed

The silence between Jake and Julie on the car ride back to La Push was strained, usually it was a comfortable silence if there was any at all, but such was not the case at that point. Julie kept her hands and eyes in her lap as she kept quiet. She overheard part of Jake and Bella's conversation and knew Jake wasn't the happiest of campers; so she wasn't about to push the issue.

Jake could feel the strain of emotions in the air. It was thick and he knew Julie was keeping quiet and to herself because she could feel his annoyance. He knew on some level Julie had heard parts of the conversation he'd had with Bella. Battling his inner demons to keep himself and his temper under control. He couldn't phase in the car and definitely not this close to Julie. But he also knew he had to let her know none of his feelings of anger were pointed at her.

Once they got into the house, Jake tossed Julie's car keys on the kitchen counter as he glared and just walked past his dad. "I'm gonna go shower." A few minutes later the bathroom door slammed shut making Julie physically jump in her own shoes.

Billy stirred the liquid in the sauce pan and then rolled over to the dinner table where Julie had sat down. She was still quiet. She'd not said a word in the car since they'd left.

"What was that about?"

Julie frowned. "Seth took me to the Cullen's for safety reasons. Apparently Victoria got close. I could hear Jake and Bella arguing. I don't think Jake was too happy about me being there."

Billy nodded in complete understanding. "Jake and Bella have a rocky past for a friendship and I don't think it really survived once Bella was changed. I know for a long time Jake was upset and mad at me for allowing Edward to change her, but I also know what it's like to lose someone you love so much. Not only that but the thought of that little girl growing up without a mother, even though I know any one of the Cullen women would have been a great substitute. No one is as good of a mother as the original. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish Sarah was still alive to see the kind of man Jake has grown into or how beautiful the twins are on the inside and out. There was no way I could deny Edward the chance to keep his soul mate or the chance for Renesmee to have her mother around."

"It must've been a tough decision. Even though it was a good thing. Renesmee didn't have to go without her mother and Edward is able to keep Bella forever."

Billy nodded. "Yes it was. Part of the treaty that we have with them is if they bite a human the treaty becomes null and void and then we have to kill them. They found a way around it. Carlisle took Edwards venom and placed it in a syringe and he injected her with it. So technically he never bit her."

Billy could see the different emotions and feelings that were sliding across his son's soul mates face. "Are you okay Julie?"

"Jake was just so mad. He didn't even say anything on the way here. His knuckles turned white because of how tight he was holding the steering wheel. I kind of thought he was going to phase in the car."

Julie cleared her throat as she picked up her bag from the floor. "I'm gonna go throw this in Jake's room so no one trips over it." She watched as Billy nodded and wheeled himself back over to the stove.

Julie walked down the hallway and into Jake's room as she placed her back pack on Jake's bed as she sat down and pulled her knees into her chest she was leaning against the wall as she looked out the window above his bed.

Jake walked into the kitchen as his dad turned around in his chair and could see the question on Jakes face as Billy pointed towards the back part of the house. "She went to put her back pack away and hasn't come back and that was half an hour ago."

Jake sighed heavily. "I'll be right back." Jake knew he should've spoken to Julie before he went to shower but he was slowly losing control of his anger and was close to phasing. He had to force himself into the shower as the ice cold water came down over his head and trailed down the back of his neck and cascaded over his entire body. The coldness of it chilled his muscles and his temper quicker then he thought it would.

Jake stood in the doorway of his room and saw that Julie had fallen asleep and was lying diagonally across his bed and her long waist length hair was hanging off the corner of the bed. Jake watched her sleeping quietly for a few minutes and then walked over and squatted down by the corner of the bed as his lips softly kissed her temple and then her cheek and her neck.

Jake moved around and carefully crawled over Julie's body as he pulled her into his arms, he felt her move around until she snuggled herself into his warmth. Her face lifted up as her eyes fluttered open and Jake looked down into her beautiful eyes as his arms tightened around her body. His warm hands were running up and down the middle of her back soothingly.

"Are you okay Julie?"

"Yea, I'm ok. You were so angry. When you kissed me at the Cullen's I could feel the anger inside of you. It was under your skin dominating your every move and thought. It took all you had inside not to kill Bella, didn't it?"

His forehead was resting against hers as he nodded slightly. He kissed her lips softly and then buried his face in her neck. "I'm so sorry Julie. I should've talked to you on the way here, but I was so mad I didn't want to phase in the car. I never meant for you to feel any of the anger I had inside of me."

Julie chewed her bottom lip as she stared into Jake's eyes. "Jake I didn't feel like the anger was directed at me. I just knew you were angry and there wasn't anything I could do to help you. I love you and I always want to try and help you; even if there is nothing that I can do to help."

"Julie you always help me just by loving me. You calm me when it matters most."

"Billy talked to me more about Bella. Everything just makes more sense now. I understand where the anger comes from. I also understand what you have to hate about the whole situation. I just wish there was something more that I could do or say to make the hate in your heart disappear. I'm just glad none of it is directed towards me."

"No and it never would be directed at you. You're my beautiful soul mate, my reason for living. My heart is full of love for you and you only. The hate isn't in my heart. The only thing I have in my heart is you beautiful. Just you."

"You think you're so smooth with your sweet words and puppy dog eyes."

Jake smirked as he got lost in his imprints eyes.

"Does that mean it's not working?

"I didn't say that."

"So it is working?"

"I didn't say that either."

The red tinge on Julie's cheeks said otherwise as Jake's chuckles bounced off the walls of his room pulling her closer to his body as he rolled over until she was lying on her back under him; he was hovering over her. He didn't want to squash her with his weight. Jake grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the pillow above Julie's head. As his soft red lips came down and kissed her neck and throat. His free hand started to pull the sleeve of her t-shirt down exposing the skin of her shoulder to his eyes.

Jake smirked because he knew he had her right where he wanted her. She was so vulnerable to him at that moment. Jake growled low as he proceeded to blow raspberries on the bare skin of her shoulder and neck. He laughed hard as she squealed out of sheer surprise.

Jake almost lost it when she wrapped her long legs around his waist and squeezed. His head dipped and Julie pushed up and captured his lips with hers. Suddenly Jake released her wrists and her arms went around him pulling him closer to her as his hands slid down her body focusing on her hips as he gripped them tightly.

Jake pulled away from her lips sooner then he'd like as their eyes fluttered open at the same time staring at each other panting trying to calm themselves knowing Jake's dad was right down the hallway.

"Feel like going camping this weekend since it's a four day weekend?"

"Who all is going?"

"Just me and you. And some much needed alone time."

"Sounds perfect."

And perfect it would be.

Jake and Julie re-joined Billy in the kitchen as they sat down for dinner.


	13. Ch 13 Love To Love You

**Chapter 13** – Love To Love You

Julie was dressed in jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and one of Jake's black hooded sweatshirts. Her legs were crossed at the knee as she sat in the passenger seat of Jake's rabbit. The back of the rabbit was completely loaded with at least ten sleeping bags, a few pillows, a huge tent, a cooler for drinks and a cooler for food. Jake sat in the driver seat as he held Julie's hand in his as he drove.

The campsite was between La Push and Port Angeles Julie was just grateful there were bathrooms and shower rooms for everyone at the surrounding campsite areas. Jake squeezed her hand when her eyes turned towards him. Julie smiled softly.

"So how did you get this weekend off? I mean I thought it was your weekend to work the garage?"

Jake chuckled.

"The guys owed me a few favors so Paul and Jared are covering at the garage and Quil and Embry are covering my patrols. They noticed I needed some time with you." Jake winked at her.

"Well remind me to thank them."

"Will do beautiful. I think I owe them a thank you as well."

Jake pulled into the campsite and Julie noticed it was right by the water edge. Jake started getting the tent set up as Julie unpacked the rabbit. Once Jake was finished he noticed Julie was sitting on one of the coolers looking out at the blue water. He walked over and leaned down kissing the top of her head as he threw his leg over the cooler and sat straddled on it; pulling Julie against his chest.

Julie looked back at Jake and smiled. "I can't believe how blue the water looks. It's so beautiful and looks so inviting."

Jake's warm lips were softly kissing the side of Julie's neck, he watched as she tilted her head to give him better access to her bare skin. "Feel like swimming? We can go in if you'd like. It will be a little cold, but I promise to keep you warm."

"Oh I just bet you would."

"Of course I would."

Julie nodded. She knew Jake was telling the truth. Even if he wasn't a wolf with a hundred and eight degree temperature, he'd still try like hell to keep her warm. Julie felt Jake's hands as they slid around and caressed her waist through the sweatshirt of his she was wearing.

"Did you know how cute you look in my sweatshirt?"

Julie couldn't help laughing as she placed her hands on top of Jake's guiding his hands around the sweatshirt.

"I look cuter without it on as well."

"Well by all means let's get rid of that pesky piece of clothing." Julie giggled as she pulled it up and over her head.

Jake scooped her up into his arms as he walked towards the tent.

"I think it's time for some of that alone time."

"I fully agree."

Jake had put seven of the ten sleeping bags down on the floor of the tent so it was a cushioned comfortable bed for them and because the night was so cold they would use the three left over as covers for them. Jake gently laid Julie down as he lay next to her wrapping his arms around her as his lips captures hers.

Jake could feel her fingers as they softly pushed up his shirt. Her fingertips were grazing his skin and leaving small fires everywhere she touched him, once his shirt got pushed from his body Jake almost came unglued as Julie pushed him back, while she leaned over and softly started placing feather light kisses all over his chest, neck and Adam's apple.

Jake bit back an audible groan. He was thoroughly enjoying Julie's lips on his body.

Julie could feel Jake's eyes on her. A few seconds later his warm hands touched her sides as his lips slowly started nipping the flesh on her neck, at first she was tense but once his hands slid around and wrapped around her whole body pulling her against him, he slowly her chest came in contact with the searing warmth of his chest. Jake captured her lips again. Julie pulled back and stared at Jake.

Julie smiled softly up at Jake, "Jake."

Jake growled, "What beautiful?"

Julie touched his cheek and kissed his lips softly and said, "Make love to me..."

Her simple plea broke his resolve. He stared into her eyes with her in his arms. Without taking his eyes from hers, Jake's silken finger tips ran down her arms. Then ran them over her body, loving the feel of her on his fingers. He leaned down to kiss her lips, her face, not leaving any area un-kissed. Then down to her neck and the sensitive collarbone area. Her senses were filled with him. Jake and pulled her t-shirt off and was running his hands all over her soft body.

Jake hovered over her body, continuing to kiss her lips; her black lace bra was making him crazy, because the scratchy material was rubbing against his bare chest. Julie felt Jake unsnap and unzip her jeans and she laid on her back pushing off her jeans, as Jake was gently pulling them down her long tanned legs. Jake moved his hands to his jeans, and Julie smacked away his hands as she gently kissed his lips and decided to handle his shorts herself and his were off in seconds and soon they were in their underwear. Jake looked at Julie and she could not only see but feel his desire, as it pressed against her inner thigh. Arousal has spread through both of them like a wild fire. His lips blazed a trail down her neck.

His soft gentle touch and his heated kisses on her soft over sensitive skin soon had her whimpering with desire. Her skin had a soft flushed look to it. Her breathing beginning to be labored as she struggled for some control of the desire that was streaking through her body. Trying to make him want her as much as she wanted him.

Julie's soft finger tips slowly started a sensual journey over his body. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of her small hands on his body. Repeatedly running her hands up and down his body, over and over, teasing his senses, but never touching that part of him that really needed touching. His eyes held her captive as she continued this torture of his body. His eyes were now black with desire, his breathing labored as if he had just finished working out.

They couldn't get enough of touching and kissing each other, their hands were everywhere on each other. When he finally tugged at her panties, he carefully pulled them down and tossed them aside with his own. Before she knew it knew it she felt the tip of him at her entrance. Jake pulled away and Julie took a deep breath before he carefully slid inside of her. It was going good until she felt him hit her barrier. She wanted sure what to expect as far as the pain went.

She licked her lips to moisten them, her pink tongue barely wetting them. This small gesture was his total undoing. He moaned as he heard her pleading. "Please, Jake..." she whimpered against his lips. He was kissing her mouth, her breasts, loving the way she was pleading with him to end the torture.

"Let me know if it hurts too much...I'll try to be gentle I promise." Jake said breathy against her lips trying to maintain control. They could see everything on each other...Nothing was left to the blind side. Both of them were equally vulnerable. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it...She CRAVED to feel it all. Jake just seem to fit with her every way possible.

Julie nodded not really able to say much, she was now extremely nervous and before she knew it he gently pushed further into her and the searing flash of pain enveloped her whole body. This pain was going through her whole body and she wasn't sure how long it was supposed to last. She was hoping it didn't last long. Julie felt Jake's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Julie and her love for Jake exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body.

Tears escaped her eyes, as Jake's warm lips kissed them away; Julie finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. The feelings in her stomach that seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Julie wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Jake smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Julie felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than once. Jake pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Julie was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Jake and Julie became one. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. His breathing slowly returned to normal, his muscles were still twitching from the aftershocks of their powerful joining. He eased out of her slowly and pulled her in to his embrace; as he started to fall asleep, she sighed and her even breathing told him she was asleep…As the most peaceful night of his life slipped him into dreamland.


	14. Ch 14 Soul Mate Loving

**Chapter 14** – Soul Mate Loving

A couple of days later, and it was the day before Jake and Julie would be driving back to La Push. The sound of birds singing in trees and the smell of the morning dew drifted into the tent. Indigo blue eyes fluttered open as Julie moved around and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Her hands moved and noticed Jake was missing from the tent and sleeping bags. As she held the sleeping bag to her chest she sat up and looked around. She still felt the delicious ache between her thighs from their love making the night before.

Jake even woke her up a couple of times during the first night to make love more. Not to mention the numerous times they'd made love since the first night. Each time was absolutely breathtaking and felt even more sensual then the time before.

A minute later, and the zipper on the tent slid around the tent flap and Jake poked his head in the tent. He smirked when he saw Julie sitting up with a sleepy look still in her eyes. Her hair had fallen all around her bare shoulders and looked tousled, but beautiful none the less. "Morning beautiful."

A pink tinge spread out on her tan cheeks as she smiled softly. "Good morning."

Jake couldn't stop the chuckle as it rolled off his tongue. "C'mon don't get shy on me now Jules. You've never been shy don't start now." Jake kicked his sneakers off as he smirked. "I'd like to thin k we had a pretty good time last night. It's not often I get to not only lose my virginity to my soul mate, but I get the honor of her giving me hers as well." He laughed harder when the tinge flamed red on her tan cheeks.

Once Julie got her blushing cheeks under control her eyes widened as she watched Jake slip out of his shorts again and couldn't help as she blushed when she caught herself admiring his cute but firm backside, his muscled thighs and naturally he turned around and his morning erection was completely at attention.

Jake looked down and laughed. "Yea I know. I don't have any control over it. I've been thinking about you all morning, so I went for a run and that didn't help, so then I went and showered so I wouldn't smell sweaty. Figured the shower would calm me down, but apparently that's not happening."

Julie watched as Jake moved over slowly to her when their eyes locked.

"I figure we'll get a little more sleep considering I had you up a few times during the night for the obvious reasons. And maybe by the time we wake up, well go for a hike, come back and I'll make some lunch for us. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Julie smiled softly as Jake moved until the sleeping bag as he pulled her still naked body against his. Putting her bare back against his warm chest and wrapping his arms around her as he placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder. She felt herself push back as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Jules, I need to ask you something…"

"Well go ahead Jake. I'm pretty sure we can say and do anything in front of each other now; especially after the last few days." Julie carefully moved around so she was looking into Jake's eyes. "So ask. You should know you can ask me anything."

"I know this is probably too soon to even ask, but I can't help it." Jake took in a deep shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "Will you marry me?"

Julie's breath caught in her throat. If she would've been standing up her knees would've given out on her. Julie suddenly sat up clutching the sleeping bag to her chest. Her eyes were wide and her lips pouty looking like a gold fish who'd just been shocked into silence.

Jake sat up as he shook his head negatively. "I knew I should've waited. I scared you didn't I?"

"Jake you didn't scare me. You shocked me yes, but you certainly didn't scare me. Why do you think you even have to ask me? I thought it was pretty much implied since I'm your imprint."

"There's always the off chance you'll reject me. You may find someone better than me down the line. The possibility it always there just under the surface. And I love you too much to let you walk away from me…Ever."

"Bite your tongue Jacob Black. Better yet…Let me." Julie smirked as she took Jake's face in her hands and crushed her lips against his. She kissed him in a fever rush.

Jake couldn't help kissing Julie back equally as passionate. She didn't say no and she didn't kick him out of the tent. Those were both positive signs.

When both of their lungs were sure to collapse from lack of oxygen they finally separated as their eyes fluttered open and stared at one another. "I love you too Jake. I'd never be stupid enough to walk away from you. Of course I'd love to marry you. I'd marry you tonight if I thought I could convince Grandpa to sign off on the marriage certificate."

Julie felt Jake take her left hand into his as he slipped something on her left ring finger. She looked down and she was absolutely speechless. A blue diamond set on a silver ring setting was the perfect contrast to her tan skin. "Jake you can't afford this. Take it back and well find something less expensive."

Jake pursed his lips as he shook his head at her. "You're always thinking of someone else instead of you. Jules, my father gave me this ring to give to my fiancée. It was my mother's wedding ring. He knew Rachel and Rebecca…well they will never come back to La Push as long as mom is buried here. I told him I was going to ask you this weekend and was going to go out and buy you one, but dad stopped me and gave me moms. He said it should stay in the family and I couldn't agree more. It fits your finger perfectly. It's like it was made for you."

Jake watched as Julie threw her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his again. He felt something wet hit his cheeks as he pulled back and could see the stream of tears coming from Julie's eyes.

"Julie baby, what's wrong?"

"I love you so much and I never realized how much we really mimic each other's lives. I lost my parents, you lost your mom. Quil is my best friend, but he's your best friend too. How did we go all these years without even knowing each other? Then one meeting on a small half-deserted road, suddenly you're the love of my life. Not everyone gets the chance to be someone's soul mate. Wearing your mother's wedding ring; is such a high honor and you gave it to me. I'm completely honored to wear your mother's ring."

Jake's thumbs swiped under Julie's cheeks as he kissed her lips softly. "I love you too Jules, don't cry…Your tears will be the death of me. I can feel you when you cry; even if they are tears of happiness. They still hurt my heart."

Jake kissed Julie's lips as he guided her body down to the bedding of the sleeping bags..

Jake carefully leaned down as he continued to kiss her lips as one of his hands slid between them and his middle finger gently rubbed against the lips of her soaking wet core. Julie shuddered against his body. Jake smirked, "You ready baby?" Jake watched as Julie's bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she slowly nodded at him. Jake chuckled, "You're sure?" Julie blushed a little as she nodded again as his finger continued to probe her wet core and he could feel her breathing becoming erratic because his fingers were working her into frenzy practically.

Jake moved his big body around and laid Julie in the middle of the sleeping bags as he slowly slid himself into her. They both couldn't help groaning at the friction their love making caused in both of their bodies. Jake let her get accommodated to his size as she kissed the side of his neck and gripped his hair between her fingers, her knees pressed to the sides of his body as he gripped her thighs and started rocking in and out of her body as her hands moved down and gripped his biceps.

Julie rolled them over as she laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard…She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her…pretty soon…Jake's hips were coming up off the bedding to crash into hers to make the impact more intense…They were both out of breath…In short gasps Jake groaned, "God, you don't know how much I crave to be deep inside of you…makes me insane…thinking about it and then feeling it." Julie kept moving herself top of him, relishing the feeling of him inside of her, "I know…feeling you deep inside of me…God you feel so good inside of me…" Jake grabbed her hips and flipped them back over and said, "Cum with me Julie."

Julie whimpered his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head…especially when he would whisper about being inside of her…he pushed her legs apart and started thrusting harder and deeper…The last couple of thrusts and Julie flew over the edge screaming…With a very loud yet deep growl, she felt Jake empty himself into her…Jake held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity…until their breathing regulated.

Jake pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly, "I love you Julie…So much." Julie wanted to cry, no one had made her feel so much in such a short period of time...She kissed his lips full of passion and want, "I love you too Jake." Jake wrapped Julie in his arms as they slowly came down from their passion high as they both slowly fell into a deep sleep for a much needed nap.


End file.
